marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ten Rings (Earth-199999)
More appearances If I'm not mistaken, the organization is behind Whiplash's passport, and is the main villains in the upcoming film Ztyran (talk) 01:58, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :Watch the movie. The issue will be clarified after you do. ;) -- WarBlade (talk) 02:14, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Then I guess it should be properly covered, not just deleting the information we were made to belive, but using "Apparently..." and then "... but actually...". :::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 02:17, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, ...it should still be covered so that people don't look at the page and wonder why something they previously know about the group is suddenly gone. The flag itself can be displayed on the page (I mean, it's behind the soldiers in the infobox photo, but the bit in the spoiler box should be in the spoiler box. --Spencerz (talk) 02:21, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :It's not something people know though Spencerz, it's something that people have been led to believe by others on this wiki who have posted assumptions. Pretty soon more people will be disputing whether that image belongs on this article, and I've tried my best to relegate it, but it still keeps popping out. Please just revert back to my edit, and we can hammer it out in a week or two. -- WarBlade (talk) 02:32, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :I'm going to point out again that the flag in question is in fact shown behind the group of Ten Rings soldiers in the background of the photo you yourself uploaded. However, being an American, I'll not see the movie myself for more than another week, so I'll take your word for it for the time being. --Spencerz (talk) 02:37, April 24, 2013 (UTC) I am under the impression that in Marvel's Iron Man 3 Prelude Vol 1 2 The Ten rings is still funtional as a terrorist organization due to the report at the end being relayed to who we are led to believe is the The Mandarin. Madinfernos (talk) 22:30, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :Iron Man 3 made this clear. The comic book panel you are referring to doesn't display the Ten Rings in action. -- WarBlade (talk) 23:28, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Made what clear? and how all Killian said is he gave evil a face, Trevor Slattery said yes to tony's custom made terror threat question says that the ten rings is defunct. The movie did not bring up the validity of the ten rings as an organization. The prelude however in issue 2 summary page in the front states that it was active till at least the battle of New York the link you gave creates a question who do we believe the writer of the movie after the fact (he stated,"As far as I’m concerned: real terrorist group. Current status unknown") or base it off of in world data? And for all we know the below panels could be a refrence to Killian saying I am the The Mandarin Madinfernos (talk) 02:21, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :The prelude states that Rhodes was chasing the Ten Rings, which we then found out was Killian's plot, and Killian's men, not actually the old terrorist group. And I did not give a link. The link to which you refer doesn't create any question at all - the linked page simply states what was shown in the movie, or as you called it "in-world data." -- WarBlade (talk) 03:28, May 14, 2013 (UTC)